


PruCan Week 2017 - Day 2: You don't have to speak.

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mute!Canada, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, prucan, selective mute Matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 2 of PruCan Week 2017!Prompt: Tempt / Touch





	PruCan Week 2017 - Day 2: You don't have to speak.

The first time Gilbert encountered the mute beauty was when he had run into the shy boy in the hallway, just as everyone was rushing to go home after school. Sheets of paper were splayed on the floor as they both scrambled to collect the stray worksheets. Those violet eyes caught the albino off guard and while the boy’s familiar face made it easy to identify the American kid’s twin, the soft edges seemed so pleasantly different to look at. So easy to admire those rosy cheeks and fluffy curls that framed that expression of apprehension.  He was tempted to run his hands through those locks and to smother that body with kisses and affection. Realising how ridiculous he sounded in his head, Gilbert opened his mouth to apologise for the accidental contact and the fall.

“Hey? U-uh sorry ‘bou-“

“Mattie! Come on we’ll be late for Dinner!” A rambunctious voice called out and appeared from behind Gilbert as he looked back to stare at the interrupting American. As Alfred had moved to help his red-hooded brother stand up, Gilbert picked himself off the floor too. Carefully brushing off imaginary dust he caught the two in front of him watching his moves… then Al whispered something into his sibling's ear; it was apparently something embarrassing since it made the brother blush wildly as well as adjust his glasses nervously- it also earned a punch on the shoulder as Alfred failed to stifle a snort and giggle. Suddenly, just as the Germanic teen went to pass over the spilt contents from earlier to the mystery boy, This ‘Mattie’ was in a flurry to wave something with his hands as if to apologise, the movements, while rushed, were precise circular motions and awkward-seeming gestures.

“He says he’s sorry for bumping into you! Matthew doesn’t er- talk.” Supplied Alfred.

Oh. Did he not talk? That was new, Gilbert had never actually encountered a mute and was curious to learn more. It was a surprise for Francis & Antonio to find out their usually lazy mischievous bestie up at 1am passed out over a ‘Learn ASL Club’ Info page when they had climbed through his window on Saturday….Very interesting. They didn’t let go of this tease-able information when they confronted their pal who had been asking suspiciously-natured questions about Matthew William-Jones. The silver-haired devil seemed excited-no Ecstatic to hear that Franny was actually a childhood friend.  _‘Francis and Matthew? They…they aren’t really alike? Neither is his brother similar’_

Strangely after their first meeting and the increasing heightened interest in the reserved Canadian, they hit it off quite well. It had started with him catching Matthew in the hallway for the pure purpose to impress the silent teen by signing “I never got to talk to you! I’m Gilbert!” He hoped to god he had signed properly, but that fear disappeared as he saw the largest shocked look upon those small lips. Matthew had signed back something but alas- Gilbert didn’t think this through. Quickly Matthew wrote down on paper and passed the maple-leaf embossed notebook along.

> **-Why did you learn sign language? You can speak normally, I don’t mind. –**

it was Gil’s turn to be flustered that day, He was certainly sheepish explaining how he wanted to be able to communicate to Matthew and was easily lured into trying it out through an out-of-school club. From there things fell into place quickly. He learnt after a few close months together why Matthew had become selectively mute. After that ordeal of Matthew’s story and those tired eyes as they shared the couch on a Friday night, the romantic side of Gilbert had gently persuaded him to ask Matthew if he could hold his hand. They did. Like his voice, Matthew was extremely adamant about opening himself to others so it took a while for the hand-holding (and later evolved petting and cuddling) to settle into normality. Gilbert would wait, if Matthew needed to get used to his touches he would be patient. God for Matt he would wait as long as he needed. The first time he had actually heard Matthew’s voice he thought he would melt. It was when Alfred had let him into the William-Jones’ house and he had caught that sweet syrupy voice quietly mumbling to ‘There’s too much love.’, Needless to say, Matthew squeaked and was only just getting used to allowing himself to whisper around his new boyfriend. Captivated by his Canadian love, Gilbert stared lovingly at his face- specifically those lips as he too whispered back to Matthew a compliment as well as pulling him into a cosy hug.

It was then when the silent one of the two had pulled away and turned to him that the Canadian surprisingly muttered:

“Can You Kiss Me Gilbert?”


End file.
